My Immortal
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: My Immortal.... Anos vivendo assim.... massacrado por suas lembranças...Algum dia ele conseguiria se livrar da culpa de ter causado a morte das únicas pessoas que amou?


Nome do fanfic: My Immortal

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Song-fic, Drama

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**My Immortal**_

Sentiu a presença a presença dos dementadores mais uma vez. Anos vivendo assim, revivendo a mesma lembrança. A morte da única que ele realmente amou. À medida que os dementadores foram se aproximando, mais nítida ficava a lembrança. Suspirou aliviado quando os terríveis seres se afastaram. Já doía perdê-la como perdeu, não precisava deles para que se sentisse mais culpado.

Anos se passaram deixando-o mais velho e mais só. Só restou Remus, mas este o odiava.

**I'm so tired of being here**

[Estou tão cansado de estar aqui

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

[Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis

Olhou pra a lua através das grades. Era noite de lua cheia.

"Você deve estar sofrendo, Aluado".

Ele estava farto, farto do rumo que sua vida tomou. Foi responsável pelas mortes das únicas pessoas que sempre estiveram do seu lado. Engels e Potter.

Não agüentava mais a situação. Derrotado constantemente por seus medos. De nunca mais sair dali. De nunca mais ver aqueles que amou.

Black nunca imaginou que fosse sentir tanta saudade dos tempos de Hogwarts. A única época de sua vida em que foi realmente feliz. Naquela época não precisava viver lutando contra os fantasmas de seu passado.

**And if you have to leave**

[E se você tiver que ir

**I wish that you would just leave**

[Eu preferia que você fosse de uma vez

Sentiu o frio característico o invadindo.

- Não... – sussurrou num fiapo de voz. – De novo não...

Os dementadores estavam longe.

As imagens em sua mente eram difusas.

CRUCIO

Seu corpo indo em direção ao chão.

Não percebia nada ao redor.

- Não vou deixar.

Essa voz lhe era conhecida. Atormentava sua mente diariamente.

- Não vou sair.

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

- NÃO – suava frio.

As lágrimas se misturando com as gotas de suor.

- Por que você não pára de me atormentar? – a presença da loira era forte, confundindo seus sentidos.

**Because your presence still lingers here**

[Porque sua presença ainda persiste

**And it won't leave me alone**

[E isso não vai me deixa em paz

- Por que não me deixa em paz?

Esperava vê-la. Esperava que ela lhe respondesse.

Tudo continuou no maior silêncio. Contudo a presença da garota ainda persistia.

Ela estava morta. Nunca mais veria aquele rosto sorrindo para ele. Correndo para abraçá-lo. Consolando...

Se soubesse que iria perdê-la teria aproveitado mais.

Explorado mais aquela boca, que implorava por um beijo seu. Atiçando-lhe os sentidos. Ainda sentia na pele o efeito que ela provocava.

Abriu os olhos. Seu passado nunca o deixaria.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

[Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

[Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

[Há muita coisa que o tempo não consegue apagar

FLASHBACK

Sirius percebeu que alguém o seguia e tinha um forte palpite.

- Engels!

A garota revelou-se.

- Por que não pára de me seguir. Não sou um bebê. – estava começando a se irritar.

- Você não pode lutar sozinho. Isso é uma guerra!

- NÃO PRECISO DA AJUDA DE NINGUÉM, MUITO MENOS DA SUA!

Saiu deixando-a para trás. Metros a frente percebeu o quanto suas palavras a feriram. Parou repentinamente. Será que deveria voltar e pedir desculpas? Seu coração apertou. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

Alguém o observava e não era a garota que ocupava seus pensamentos. Sua prima Bellatrix aproximou-se dele sorrateiramente, aproveitando-se da distração do moreno.

- CRUCIO! – ela o atacou por trás.

Não teve tempo de se defender. A dor arrastava-se por cada célula do seu corpo, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Perdeu a noção do tempo... Do espaço... De tudo.

Lestrange suspendeu o feitiço, jogando-o contra uma árvore. Ela o prendeu lá. Black estava muito fraco para resistir.

A loirinha não deixou de segui-lo. Cortava-lhe o coração vê-lo naquele estado. Sem pensar, ela posicionou-se na frente dele, ficando entre ele e sua prima.

- Saia da frente sangue-ruim. – a varinha tremia na mão da comensal.

A vista do maroto estava turva. Não conseguia diferenciar nada a sua frente, somente o leve contorno de alguém que ele imaginava que fosse uma garota.

- Não.

O medo o consumiu de imediato ao ouvir aquela voz. Era ela. Aquela que amava. Que estava se arriscando para salvá-lo. Queria gritar, mas a voz não saia de sua boca. Sua visão voltou.

- SAIA DA FRENTE! Só preciso matá-lo.

- Não vou deixar.

- Pela última vez. SAIA!

- Não vou sair. – a loira estava firme em sua decisão.

- Prefere morrer por ele? – a morena tentou intimidá-la, porém a loirinha mantinha-se à frente de seu alvo. – RESPONDA. – berrou diante do silêncio dela. Mandou a cautela para os ares. – AVADA KEDAVRA!

O moreno viu o feixe de luz tirar-lhe a vida.

- NÃO! – rompeu o feitiço da prima.

Bellatrix se viu sem saída. Não imaginava que depois do Cruciatus ele ainda teria forças. Fugiu apavorada, sem se importar se cumpriu ou não a ordem que receberá.

Black abraçou o corpo inerte da garota.

- Fala comigo! – sacudiu-a levemente. – Acorda, não me deixe aqui!

Ele beijou a garota como se isso pudesse fazê-la voltar à vida.

James... Lílian... Remus... Dumbledore... Todos observavam a cena estáticos. Já era difícil perdê-la, vê-lo nesse estado ficava pior ainda.

- Volta pra mim, loirinha! – as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. – Eu te amo!

Com queria ter dito isso antes. Anos e anos fazendo-a sofrer. Não imaginava que doeria tanto perdê-la.

- Sirius... – Potter posou a mão em seu ombro. Palavras não eram necessárias. Eles se entendiam somente com o olhar.

Almofadinhas abraçou fortemente o corpo da garota, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Novamente a morte dela o perseguia. As lágrimas tracejaram seu rosto. Uma a uma suas feridas eram abertas, feridas que nunca se fechariam.

Aprendeu na própria pele que nem tudo o tempo pode apagar. Muito menos curar.

**When you cried**

[Quando você chorou

**I'd wipe away all of your tears**

[Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Só agora percebia o quanto a machucava com suas atitudes.

FLASHBACK

Era madrugada. Perdeu o sono havia horas. Desceu ao salão comunal, encontrando a garota em meio às lágrimas.

- O que houve? – estava preocupado.

- Meus pais... Eles estão se separando.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.

- Não fique assim. Você fica mais linda com um sorriso no rosto. – abraçou forte, consolando-a.

Ele levantou seu queixo fazendo a encará-lo. Encontrou aqueles lindos olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas. O ar a sua volta pareceu mais pesado. Seu dedo contornou de leve sua boca. Nada importava no momento, somente os dois. Sirius diminuiu a distância de suas bocas. Estava com Becker, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença. Beijou os lábios da garota suavemente. Ela não resistiu à pressão que ele fazia para aprofundar o beijo. Logo se entregou. Black a prendeu em seus braços.

Ele sentiu um gosto salgado durante o beijo. Percebeu que ela estava chorando. Não saberia dizer se era de alegria ou de tristeza. Contudo, não conseguiu romper o contato entre seus lábios. Algo os ligava e mantinha unidos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**When you'd scream**

[Quando você gritou

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

[Eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

[Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Todas as horas que ela precisou, lá estava o moreno. Secando suas lágrimas quando estava chorando. Ajudando nas matérias quando precisava. Armando planos para juntar seus amigos. Apoiando-a quando precisava. Espantando seus medos quando estes apareciam.

Só não estava disponível quando ela mais precisou dele.

Anos convivendo juntos. Segurando sua mão praticamente todo esse tempo.

Ainda se lembrava de como era o contato. Sua mão macia entrelaçando na dele. E ele acariciando seus dedos.

**B****ut you still have all of me**

[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Mesmo sem dizer aquelas palavras tão singelas, Sirius deixou a garota entrar e comandar sua vida, como nunca havia permitido há ninguém. Apesar de estarem separados pelo tempo e pela morte, a loirinha o tinha aos seus pés no momento em que ela desejasse.

**You used to captivate me**

[Você conseguiu me cativar

**By your resonating light**

[Com sua vida ressonante

FLASHBACK

Tinha fugido de casa. Não suportava tanta hipocrisia numa única família. Andava a esmo, sem saber para onde ir.

- Sirius... – uma voz o chamava.

Ele não conseguia captar de onde vinha.

- Sirius...

Ele levantou o olhar encontrando a loirinha numa das janelas.

- Engels... – ele não estava para conversa.

- Quer entrar?

O convite caiu como uma benção.

- Seus pais não estão em casa?

- Eles nunca ligaram para o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

Decidiu aceitar o convite da garota.

- Pra onde está indo? – ela perguntou ao ver seu malão.

- Pretendia ir pra casa do James. Mas acho que não conseguiria chegar lá ainda hoje.

- Então você passará a noite aqui. – sorriu.

- Não posso aceitar.

- Não estou pedindo, estou mandando. È diferente.

Black resolveu não discutir com ela. A garota o levou ao banheiro para que ele se banhasse devidamente, enquanto ela saiu à procura de uma roupa trouxa que lhe servisse. Quando voltou ao quarto, ele estava somente de toalha.

- Aqui es... – ela corou ao vê-lo assim.

- Eu não mordo, tá? Pode se aproximar.

A loirinha se aproximou cautelosamente. Ele a puxou para seus braços. Estava com saudade de senti-la junto ao seu corpo. Ela conseguia seduzi-lo somente com suas atitudes. Não precisava rastejar como as demais faziam para conseguir sua atenção. As bocas afoitas se encontraram. Seus corpos respondiam ao contato um do outro. Apenas por impulso, ele a deitou na cama.

O moreno não conseguia se segurar e foi abrindo botão por botão de sua blusa. Um sorriso maroto espalhou por seu rosto ao ver o corpo dela. Ele tentou se afastar pra não fazer nenhuma besteira, porém ela o puxou para mais perto, colando seus lábios. Ele parou de resistir. Arrancou-lhe a blusa, ganhando de presente a visão de seus seios. Estes logo foram sugados pelo maroto, arrancando alguns gemidos dela.

Sem ninguém para interromper o momento, eles se deixaram levar pelo desejo.

Os dois se encontravam nus, rolando de um lado para outro na cama. Sirius ficou por cima e a beijou, penetrando em seguida.

Sentiu a garota ficar tensa, dificultando o movimento.

- Relaxa...

Ela foi se acostumando com o tempo. Logo estavam se movimentando em perfeita sincronia. As investidas cada vez mais fortes e intensas. Estavam quase chegando ao clímax. Seu membro disparou algo liquido dentro dela. Ficaram longos minutos assim, somente se olhando. Black saiu de dentro da garota e beijou sua testa, deitando ao seu lado e a puxou para seus braços.

Não foi a primeira vez de Sirius, mas com certeza foi a melhor. Somente pro ser com aquela que tanto se importava.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**But now i'm bo****und by the life you left behind**

[Agora eu estou destinado a viver a vida que você deixou para trás

Aquela lembrança despertava sentimentos que ele não imaginou que voltaria a sentir. O desejo aflorava novamente. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer a cada lembrança picante passada ao lado da loirinha. Como tudo surgiu de repente, tudo se foi. Quando se lembrou que ela não estava mais ao seu lado. Ele estava destinado a viver em pedaços, pois todas suas boas lembranças nunca mais voltariam. Seu melhor amigo e a mulher que amou estavam mortos. Nada poderia fazê-los voltar à vida. Nada lhe restituiria a felicidade, pois ela foi arrancada de seus braços pelos seguidores de Voldemort.

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

[Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

[Sua voz afugentou toda a sanidade em mim

Novamente o frio cortante o invadiu. Os dementadores foram atraídos por suas lembranças picantes. Para impedi-los de fazê-los reviver suas piores lembranças, Sirius transformou-se em cachorro. Sua aparência era de um, mas sua mente era a de um humano. Recolheu a um canto da cela. Pelo menos essa noite dormiria em paz.

- Sirius... – era ela.

- Mas... mas... você não estava...

- Eu estou bem aqui do seu lado, não era isso que você queria?

- Claro.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.

Ela despiu-se da capa, revelando que não vestia nada por baixo.

Ele estava feliz. A fez sua mais uma vez.

Acordou assustado, voltando à forma humana.

- Você está ai? – era a pergunta mais idiota a se fazer no momento.

Sirius suspirou desanimado ao se tocar da realidade. Até mesmo em sonhos ela o desestabilizava.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

[Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

[Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

[Há muito coisa que o tempo não consegue apagar

FLASHBACK

Há uma semana, James e Lílian executaram o feitiço Fidelius. Tudo transcorria normalmente.

Acelerou a moto, chegando rapidamente à casa do casal.

Encontrou tudo destruído.

- NÂO!

Peter não podia tê-los traído. James não podia estar morto. Simplesmente não podia.

- Hagrid? – estranhou ver o meio gigante ali.

- Sirius? – Rúbeo carregava um bebê.

Black reconheceu imediatamente o rosto de seu afilhado.

- Me dê-lo? Eu sou seu padrinho.

- Eu sei que é. Mas recebi ordem de Dumbledore para levá-lo. Não fique assim. – posou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não ficar assim? Primeiro ela e agora o James.

O gigante entendeu que ele se referia a Engels.

- Já que tem que entregá-lo a Dumbledore, leve a moto. – estendeu as chaves.

Hagrid ficou agradecido. Não percebeu o brilho assassino nos olhos do moreno.

- Pensou que ia escapar, Peter?

- Sirius? – de todos que teria que enfrentar após a queda de seu mestre, ele era o pior.

- Achou realmente que eu ia te deixar em paz? – puxou a varinha e mantinha apontada para o traidor.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – tentou arrumar um meio de fugir. – Vai arruinar sua vida?

- Será que você não entendeu? – o brilho de seus olhos aumentou. – Minha vida não importa.

- Irá me matar e apodrecer em Azkaban?

- Você, Voldemort e Bellatrix já arruinaram minha vida no momento em que tiraram a vida daqueles que amo.

- Você ainda tem o Remus! – sabia que nada o deteria. Se quisesse escapar teria que ser por suas próprias habilidades. Inconscientemente levou a mão a varinha.

- Você acabou de destruir o que restou de minha vida. Posso ir pra Azkaban, mas você vai por inferno.

Pettigrew transformou-se em rato. Black pensou que o matou.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Por quê? Por que vocês se foram? Por que me deixaram aqui? – ele estava inconformado com o que o destino lhe reservou.

**When you cried**

[Quando você chorou

**I'd wipe away all of your tears**

[Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream**

[Quando você gritou

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

[Eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

[Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Ela e James conversando.

Ambos chorando.

Ela o consolando, o ajudando com Lily.

Admitindo que amava aquele que os escutava.

Sirius saiu de seu esconderijo.

Consolando a ambos.

James subiu para o dormitório.

Eles brigando.

Ele a jogando no sofá e deitando sob ela.

Os grifinorianos aparecendo.

- Como você pode fazer isso? – Goshawk o acusava.

Ele beijou a loirinha.

Nada importava, somente eles.

Foi quando percebeu que realmente a amava.

Que não poderia viver sem ela.

Mas a morte os separou.

Mesmo em mundos diferentes, eles sempre seriam um do outro.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

[Eu tentei me conformar de que você se foi

**But though you're still with me**

[Mas parece você ainda está comigo

**I've been alone all alone**

[Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo

- Black?

Era Fudge, o atual ministro da magia.

- Tentando se conformar que matou os Potter?

- Não. – ele estava lúcido, como nunca estivera.

A bruxo a sua frente acertou em parte. Estava tentando se conformar que ela tinha morrido, que nunca mais a veria. Apesar de saber que a loira nunca o abandonou, mesmo que fosse em espírito.

Conversou pacificamente com Fudge, descobrindo um pouco do que se passará nesses doze anos que estava preso.

- Pode me emprestar o jornal?

O ministro olhou intrigado para o prisioneiro, porém lhe entregou o jornal e se retirou.

O olhar do moreno caiu sobre a primeira página. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Rabicho estava vivo no ombro de um dos Weasley. Dizia que dois do sete filhos do casal voltariam a Hogwarts.

- Harry... – a verdade caiu como uma bomba.

Peter estava vivo. Perto, perto demais de seu afilhado. Sentiu-se mais sozinho do que nunca. Doze anos. Doze anos preso injustamente. Doze anos revivendo suas piores lembranças, para descobrir que Pettigrew estava vivo e andava livremente? O que fez a Merlim para que este o castigasse tão severamente?

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

[Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

[Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

[Há muita coisa que o tempo não consegue apagar

Passou noites e noites sonhando com o dia em que finalmente o mataria. O desejo de vingança tornou-se uma obsessão. Não sossegaria até vê-lo morto e enterrado.

Estava na forma animaga quando os dementadores se aproximaram para deixar comida. Aproveitando-se da situação, ele fugiu pelas grades da cela.

A sensação de liberdade o invadiu. Por poucos minutos, mais ele sentia feliz novamente.

**When you cried**

[Quando você chorou

**I'd wipe away all of your tears**

[Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream**

[Quando você gritou

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

[Eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

[Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Correu passando pelos dementadores, que nada repararam. Mas estes ainda o afetavam. Flashes vinham a sua mente. Estava quase entrando no mar. Sentiu que alguém lhe dava forças para prosseguir, alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado, em todos os momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

Ele entrou no mar.

Nadava desesperadamente em direção a praia, fugindo do inferno que o atormentava. Mais pessoas lhe dava força. Dessa vez era James.

Enfim chegou a praia, desabando em direção ao chão, voltando a forma humana.

**But you still have all of me**

[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Estava deitado de costas contra a areia. De olhos fechados, tentou recuperar o fôlego. Sentiu alguém acariciando seu rosto. Abriu os olhos assustados, encontrando o vazio a sua frente. Contudo, seu rosto ainda era acariciado.

Sentiu um leve aroma invadir suas narinas. Era um delicado perfume de rosas. Somente uma pessoa poderia ter esse cheiro.

- Loirinha?

Ninguém respondeu. Sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo gelado. Como se alguém o cobrisse ou esquentasse com o calor de seu corpo. As duas possibilidades eram impossíveis.

Abraçou o nada, mas conscientemente sabia que a loira estava ali. Sua presença era forte.

- Eu sempre fui, e sempre serei seu!

Esperava o dia que a encontraria novamente, seja nesse ou em outro mundo.


End file.
